Girl Talk'
by Heyitsrainingchocolate
Summary: Kagome, Sango and Rin are upstairs having a 'Girl Talk' session... Inuyahsa, Miroku, and Sesshomaru want to know what their talking about...


Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha... blah, blah,.. nor will i ever.

Kagome stared up at the ceiling, while lying on her bed. Too lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize Sango, her best friend, was screaming her name.

"KAGOME!"

"huh?" she abruptly sat up. She started obliviously at her frustrated friend.

Sango just rolled her eyes at her friend's typical response. Rin merely giggled at the familiar scenario and continued braiding Sango's long brown hair.

"I've called your name ten thousand times already!"Sango crossed her arms.

Kagome mentally smacked her head for letting herself get lost in her head yet again. She got off her bed and joined the two girls sitting on the futon covered floor.

"Sorry, I was day dreaming," she sat in front of them slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Well, we can see that." Sango snorted.

"My, my Kagome, you must have been lost in some deep thought," Rin smirked, "Tell us, what were you thinking about?"

Kagome instantly turned red, "Uhm, you know just something," she tried to brush off the subject.

Sango formed an identical smirk to Rin's, "More like someone," she corrected.

Kagome's eyes widened, "NO!" she quickly denied. Her thoughts instantly shifted to what she had been day dreaming about; the dreams she'd been having the past nights with Inuyasha in them, which made her turn even redder.

"Ha," Sango jumped, which caused Rin to yank on the braid she was focused on. "You're lying," she pointed at Kagome's dark, flushed face.

"Sango sit still!" Rin lightly scolded. She hopelessly huffed at the tangled mess of hair she was trying to fix.

Sango ignored Rin's scolding, "So what were you really thinking about?" she teased, "Does it have something to do with a certain Human-Hanyou?" Sango playfully lingered on the last two words.

"Oh come on admit it," Rin interrupted before Kagome could reply, "Don't even get me started on the other day when we caught you two sneaky love birds holding hands,"

"We weren't…uh...it wasn't," Kagome lifted her hands in defense.

"Give it up Kag," Sango's smirk got wider, "Say it already!" she got up, ignoring Rin's protest, and gave her best possible effort to mimic Kagome, "I'm in love with a Thick Headed-Arrogant- Egotistic-Half Hanyou,"

Kagome Playfully glared at her friend, "Well said, coming from 'The man **I** love is a Perverted-Creepy-Sick Minded-Monk." She mimicked Sango.

Sango's smirked immediately faltered, having a pink tint replace it.

"Right, who knew out of all people?" Rin giggled.

Before Rin could continue she was interrupted by Sango, "Don't act like such a saint Rin!" Sango whined.

Kagome's attention then diverted to Rin, "Oh yeah, Rin, so how's it doing with the Thick Headed-Arrogant- Egotistic-Half Hanyou's brother?" she copied Sango.

"Uhm… It's good?" she answered innocently while shifting her gaze from the ceiling to the walls.

All the girls just giggled at their interesting choices of admiration.

"Boys.." Sango rolled her eyes.

"What can you do about them?" Rin continued.

"Tell me about it," Kagome agreed.

Instantly a spark ran through all three's eyes, followed by cheeky grins. They all found their next topic.

A bored and grumpy Inuyasha groaned as he flipped through channels on the T.V. After finding absolutely nothing but, Reality shows and sappy Chick Flicks to watch, he turned off the T.V. and threw the remote on the couch.

"I'm bored!" he howled. He stood from the arm chair and stretched out his limbs. The room was so quiet he almost forgot Souta was right there on the couch.

"Is that all you ever do?" he proceeded to crack his knuckles. He growled when he got no reply.

He made his way to the gamer and slapped the D.S. shut.

"Huh?" the dazed boy frowned.

"You keep playing that your brain will fry," Inuyasha snapped.

Souta merely shrugged and went back to his video game.

Inuyasha sprawled over the couch again at the rumble of his tummy, "Where are those two morons? They left two hours ago they should be back already with food," his tummy made another sound at the mention of the last word.

"Rain's been coming down pretty strong for the past couple days…I heard it's been flooding a few blocks down," Souta reasoned still keeping his eyes on his game, "They probably took a detour."

"Yeah, a detour through China!" he spat. He got up and started rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. "Twerp, where do you keep the Ramen?"

"Sis hid it, incase you'd come over," Souta mindlessly said.

"That wench.." Inuyasha growled.

After a few minutes of scouring through the pantry, the front door flung open.

"Did the ladies miss me yet" Miroku called out with that same old cheeky grin.

Sesshomaru followed holding a few bags of take out. He scanned the room and rolled his eyes, "You're lucky none of the girls heard you say that."

They both set the food down on the table only to be snatched by Inuyasha, "Took you long enough," he mumbled and started to search through the bags of goods.

"Storm was pretty harsh, there was traffic the whole drive." Sesshomaru shook his body just as a dog would.

Miroku searched the room, "Did we take so long, that everyone left?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Runts over there," he pointed over to the couch, "and the three girls are in up in Kagome's room,"

Miroku's eyes widened, "What again?... they're alone.. together?"

Inuyasha growled, "Yes moron, their upstairs."…"they got bored when the brat and I were watching Extreme Stunt Fails," they could hear a faint chuckle from Souta but simply ignored it.

Miroku put on the widest, creepiest grin he could muster up, "Well boys, this is our lucky day,"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Now what's going on in that sick-head of yours?"

Miroku ignored Sesshomaru and continued, "Ever heard what girls talk about when their having those 'Girl-Talks'?" he emphasized the last two words.

"Keh," Inuyasha shrugged, "Who knows, whenever you ask em' about it they just go 'oh, nothin'..bleh," he half mocked.

"Exactly," Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, only to be swiped off. "Don't you wanna know what they talk about, that their keeping so secret?"

Inuyasha's ears instantly perked up at the loud noise that came from up stairs.

"Hold on, you've been sitting here for the past couple hours and you made no effort to pick up any of their conversation." Miroku asked.

"Feh," was all he said. He opened up his ramen and stuffed as much noodles he could fit in his mouth. "All I could pick up were giggles, screams, stomping and shrieks,"

"This is gonna be good," Miroku clapped his two hands together.

"Count me out," a tired voice called from the couch, "You morons can go dig up your own grave." Sesshomaru continued on to napping.

"Quick Inuyasha, try to pick the girls conversation," Miroku ordered.

Inuyasha grunted, he did not like taking orders from the twisted, idiot monk but nevertheless complied. He scrunched up his eyes and tried to focus. "My ears are still kinda ringy after watching Extreme Bomb Fails," he sheepishly admitted, the rain wasn't helping either.

The two just looked at him oddly, "No wonder the girls left," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, " Did you watch the entire Extreme Series?"

"Without us?" Miroku whined.

Inuyasha just ignored the two, his ears perked up from hearing a familiar name.

"Miroku," he said.

"What's up?"

"No idiot! They mentioned your name." Inuyasha snapped

Miroku put a hand on his head and paused in thought. "Great their probably talking about how much of an ass he is," Sesshomaru chuckled.

Inuyasha ignored Miroku's whining and went back into concentration mode.

"Inuyasha…. Sesshomaru," he trailed off. Sesshomaru sat up from hearing his name.

"So the wenches are talking about us eh?" Inuyasha growled.

"So….. eavesdropping such a good idea yet?" Miroku grinned.

"Why do we even bother listening to this idiot," Inuyasha hissed. They were crouched in the hallway pressed on Kagome's bedroom door.

"Shhhh!" Miroku shushed, "What are they saying?"

Inuyasha pressed his ear against the door.

"So… which part about them drives you the craziest?" Sango asked. She was now lying down, on her back, on the end Kagome's bed, facing the two girls from an upside-down position. The other two were sprawled on the floor hugging some throw pillows.

"Good or Bad?" Rin asked.

"Whatever," Sango thoughtlessly replied.

"His ears," Kagome blurted. The other two just looked at Kagome who sheepishly smiled in response.

"Oh yeah!" Rin nodded, "No fair Sessy doesn't have those, they're really cute,"

"What do they feel like?" Sango wondered.

"Like doggy ears," Kagome lifted her hands and moved them as if she was touching Inuyasha's ears. "They're also soft," she mumbled.

"For me it's gotta be their egos," Rin went back to Sango's question.

Sango nodded, "Yeah, egos are a bitch," everyone nodded, "They're pretty fun to smash though," she punched her fist to her palm and smiled evilly.

They all just laughed.

Inuyasha tried his hardest to make sense out of the muffled noises he could hear from the other side of the wooden door.

"Which…..them….drives….craziest..?" they all raised a brow.

"They want to know, which of us drives the craziest?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha merely shrugged, "Keh, who cares? It's obvious it's Miroku,"

"What?" Miroku yelped in defense.

"Makes sense," Sesshomaru bluntly agreed. "I remember when you were busy staring at the girl beside you; you hit the car in front of you."

"Just a while ago you were cussing and honking at every car in front of you," Miroku pointed out.

"It isn't my fault they were all stopping in front of me,"

"It was bumper to bumper traffic!" Miroku hissed.

"Whatever," Inuyasha snickered, "You both suck driving, problem solved."

"The other day you almost ran over a cat," Sesshomaru furrowed his brows.

"If it weren't for Kagome that poor cat would have been road kill." Miroku scolded.

"You know how much I hate cats, all clingy and clawy and evil…" Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of felines.

He then paused and recognized the sound coming nearer.

"Are those ….. Footsteps?" they all froze.. "Oh crap.."

The girls conversation trailed in every aspect of 'boy' they could think of.

"Sexiest thing?" they all thought for a moment.

"Hmm maybe th-.." Rin started.

"Hold on," Kagome abruptly said.

The conversation came to a halt when Kagome stood up and quietly walked to the door.

"Hear that?" Kagome softly asked.

They heard faint voices coming from the other side of the door. The two stood up and joined Kagome at the door.

Kagome rapidly opened the door and just as expected found the three shocked eavesdroppers kneeling on the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"Inuyasha nervously gulped, "Uhm… we were.. just,"

She glared at him, "So you guys thought you could eavesdrop on us hm?"

"Look ladies," Miroku tried to clear the tense scary atmosphere, "We didn't mean to invade any personal space," he reasoned, "We were merely curious," he slyly grinned only to receive a death glare from Sango.

Sesshomaru just sighed in the back ground, 'this is not going to end well', he thought.

Kagome raised a brow, "you were curious huh?"

"keh, we just wanted to know what you girls where all giggly and loud about," Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah," Miroku joined in, "We just wanted to know what 'girl talk' was all about," he emphasized the words 'girl talk'.

Kagome continued glaring at the boys 'till an idea popped in her head and her glare became a sly smile.

"Well why didn't you say so!" her icy voice was gone and was replaced by an irregular cheery bubbly pitch.

The sudden change of emotion disturbed the boys.

"Well, why don't you go inside then," Kagome removed herself from the middle of her doorway and ushered the boys to come inside and sit on the comfy futons.

The two girls were just as confused as the boys were. They had all excepted shouting, slapping, hitting, chasing, fuming and Kagome to be the main cause of it all. Instead, she was acting as if she didn't just catch the three boys, sneakily eavesdropping on their embarrassing conversation, and inviting them in her room. 'The world has come to its end' was the only possible answer to this.

The three carefully stepped inside the room and slowly sat, excepting a mallet to come out of Kagome's sleeve and sucker punch em' all.

Rin and Sango didn't fail to see the mischievous glint in Kagome's eyes. They subconsciously nodded, catching onto Kagome's plan.

"So then, we'll continue on with our conversation and you guys will just observe k?" Kagome turned to the boys for approval.

They hesitantly nodded, still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Ok!" Kagome turned to her two friends with an evil smirk; the two girls immediately knew what she was up to.

"Hey Sango," Kagome looked at her friend, "Did you get your period yet?" all three boy's eyes widened.

"Hmm, not yet," Sango smirked, "Aren't our cycles the same?" Kagome nodded in response.

"What do you prefer?" Rin pretended the boys weren't there, "Tampons or Pads?"

"You know what," Inuyasha quickly got up, "We ain't curious anymore," he hastily said.

"Yeah, who wants dinner?" Sesshomaru abruptly followed.

"You know I'm kinda inter.. hey!.." before Miroku could finish, the other two picked him up and made a dash for the exit.

Before any of the girls could even say the word 'Menstruation', the boys were fast out of the room, leaving the three behind; lying in a pool of their laughter and twisted sense of humor.

They quickly fumbled down the stairs eager to get as far away as possible from that conversation. Souta looked up at them for a second and smiled to himself.

"They were talking about the blood thing weren't they?" he leered only to be cut off by Inuyasha.

"Don't say it," he snapped.

Souta chuckled, "It does work everytime,"

A/N: So that was my first story on FanFiction! yeyeh yay, woohoo, yadada ok im done..

Loved it? Hate it? i wanna know please R&R.. i'll be posting some other stuff soon, so if this tickled your pickle please stay tuned!


End file.
